Controlling doping during the manufacture of many types of devices fabricated with wide band gap semiconductor materials is difficult. In particular, impurity levels for wide band gap semiconductor materials are deep and the activation of the impurities is inefficient, thereby making the doping more difficult to control. For example, FIG. 1 shows an illustrative fraction of activated impurities (Magnesium (Mg)) at 300 Kelvin (K) as a function of the impurity level in Aluminum Gallium Nitride (AlGaN) as shown in the prior art. As illustrated, for a Mg acceptor level in AlGaN of approximately 0.1 electron Volts (eV) above the ceiling of the valence band, only approximately one percent of the impurities are activated and supplying free holes. As a result, the conductivity of p-type AlGaN is severely limited, which is extremely detrimental to the performance of deep ultraviolet light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Polarization doping in GaN-on-AlGaN heterostructures has been shown to lead to the creation of a hole accumulation layer. For example, the polarization charge has been shown to induce a hole sheet density as high as 5×1013 cm−2 at an AlGaN/GaN heterointerface. The transition from a three-dimensional to a two-dimensional hole gas is achieved for hole sheet densities on the order of 1013 cm−2 or higher. At lower hole sheet densities, only a three-dimensional hole accumulation layer may exist. This suggests that a two-dimensional hole gas induced by the polarization charge can be used to reduce the base spreading resistance in AlGaN/GaN-based heterostructure bipolar transistors and/or for p-channel group III nitride-based high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs).
FIG. 2 shows an illustrative band diagram of a metal/AlGaN/GaN heterostructure as shown in the prior art. In this case, the top GaN surface of the heterostructure comprises a nitrogen-terminated surface. In FIG. 2, the calculated two-dimensional charge density distribution includes piezoelectric and spontaneous polarization charges, a metal surface charge, and an accumulation hole charge for the heterostructure. The AlGaN layer comprises an Al molar fraction of approximately 0.25, and does not include donors. The GaN layer comprises an acceptor concentration, Na=1017 cm−3. The horizontal dashed line of FIG. 2 shows the Fermi level, and the holes occupy the energy states above this level. The two-dimensional hole gas provides a large lateral conductivity. However, as illustrated by FIG. 2, the conductance in a direction perpendicular to the two-dimensional hole gas is extremely small. The perpendicular conductance for the heterostructure is limited by the undoped or depleted wide band gap semiconductor layer, e.g., the AlGaN layer.